


Ways plus one

by Ischa



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So,” Frank starts and Mikey looks up from the ground he was staring at. He exhales smoke and waits Frank out, because he’s Mikey. “Gerard’s sleeping with Pete and he says you know and that you don’t care, but you’re Mikey and he’s Gerard and you’re a sucker for him.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways plus one

**Pairing:** Mikey/Pete/Gerard, Mikey/Frank/Gerard  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** _“So,” Frank starts and Mikey looks up from the ground he was staring at. He exhales smoke and waits Frank out, because he’s Mikey. “Gerard’s sleeping with Pete and he says you know and that you don’t care, but you’re Mikey and he’s Gerard and you’re a sucker for him.”_  
 **Warning(s):** threesome, sex, incest  
 **Author’s Notes:** First written for anon_lovefest.  
 **Word Count:** 1.789  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real 

\---  
“Are you sleeping with Pete?“ Frank asks. Gerard ducks his head and really, that is all Frank needs to know. “I can’t fucking! Does Mikey know?”

Gerard puts the pencil down and looks at him. “Of course.” He says it like it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it wasn’t. It isn’t. Frank knows the Ways are different from anyone he’s ever met before, but, well, he just doesn’t get this. 

“And he’s okay with it?” 

“Of course,” Gerard repeats. 

\---  
“So,” Frank starts and Mikey looks up from the ground he was staring at. He exhales smoke and waits Frank out, because he’s Mikey. “Gerard’s sleeping with Pete and he says you know and that you don’t care, but you’re Mikey and he’s Gerard and you’re a sucker for him.” 

Mikey smiles at him. “You are a sucker for him.” 

“Everyone is a sucker for him,” Frank answers. 

“It’s cute that you’re worried,” Mikey says, handing his smoke over.

“But I don’t need to be.” 

“Yeah, you really don’t need to be. It’s fine.” 

Frank nods, but he has no idea how the hell this could possibly be fine. He takes a deep drag and keeps quiet. 

\---  
Frank wants to ask Pete about it, but on the other hand he really doesn’t want to know anything at all about Pete’s sex life. Nothing at all. In one corner of his head he knows he shouldn’t want to know anything about the Ways’ sex life either. They’re his friends and brothers and really, Frank really shouldn’t even go there; but now that he thinks about it he can’t stop thinking about it, imagining it. To be honest it’s not the first time he’s imagining things about one Way brother or the other. 

\---  
The weird thing is that they aren’t any more or less weird. They’re still the Ways. 

“So, is this a thing for you? Or is it just Pete?” because he was thinking back and maybe, maybe they’ve done it before, but Frank just didn’t pay any attention to it then, because he had a girlfriend and there was music and it all was still so new. 

Gerard takes a sip of his coffee and cocks his head. “Does it bother you?” he asks. 

Frank sits down on the floor opposite of Gerard and lights a cigarette. He isn’t sure, he thinks it doesn’t. “It’s just weird.” 

Gerard nods like he gets Frank and with Gerard it’s pretty sure that he does get Frank. “It’s not just Pete.”

“So you’ve done it before?” 

“Not with random hook-ups, no, but with people we both care about. Besides there was a time Mikey was out every night.” 

It takes a minute for Frank’s brain to register what Gerard is saying. “So if he got serious with someone he, what? Introduced you and you approved and you had sex with that person, too?” 

“Uhm, it does sound weird a bit if you put it like that, but it’s mostly about sharing everything we love with each other.” 

“And everything else wasn’t enough? Music, the band, your friends?” 

“I can’t explain it, Frank. It’s just what we do, it’s how we feel, it’s how we always were.”

“You don’t even think about changing?” 

“No, why would we? It makes us happy and it doesn’t hurt anyone.” 

Frank takes a last drag from his nearly burned down cigarette and throws the butt into a mug nearby. He sighs. 

\---  
When they break up Frank is glad they have each other. It’s not like anyone thought they would stay together forever; there aren’t many happily ever afters on tour. Gerard is working furiously on lyrics and Mikey is quieter than usual. But they deal and so does the band. Sometimes Frank catches a look from Patrick, but he doesn’t know what to tell Patrick, so he ignores it all together. 

\---  
The thing is that Frank just can’t ignore it after the thing with Pete. He wonders how far the whole sharing goes.  
It makes Frank a bit crazy. 

“Okay,” he says at breakfast. Mikey looks bleary eyed at him. His hair a mess and clutching the coffee like a lifeline. Gerard is hopefully showering, Frank thinks absentmindedly. 

“It’s too early for whatever it is, Frank.” 

“There is never a good time for asking these questions, but it’s making me crazy.” 

“Oh,” Mikey says, draining his mug and pouring another. “This is about me and Gerard sharing everything.” 

Frank nods. “I just, do you like,” he waves his hand. 

“Have threesomes?” 

“Yeah,” Frank sighs. 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Frank says. 

“You weirded out?” 

“Yeah. I thought, you know you sleep with person A, he sleeps with person A, but I didn’t think you were sleeping with Person A together.” 

“Person A, really?” Mikey mocks gently. 

“Whatever,” Frank says. 

“Are you okay?” 

Frank nods, but he has truly no idea. 

\---  
“What if you fall for someone and Mikey doesn’t?” Frank asks out of the blue. 

“That doesn’t happen.” 

“Because you like the same things?” 

“Exactly.” 

“But you are different people and he likes stuff you don’t and you like things he doesn’t and-“

Gerard cuts him off. “We share the things we love, the people we love and if there is something loveable about a person. If Mikey thinks that person is worth it to share with me, well then it usually is.” 

Frank leans his head against the back of the sofa. “So, he brought Pete and you brought him someone else.”

“It’s not like that!” Gerard sounds frustrated. He lights a cigarette and takes a deep drag. “You just don’t get it.”

“No, I really don’t,” Frank answers and keeps to himself that he really wants to. 

\---  
It’s not like Frank thought the Ways were stupid or unaware or living in their own world – well, maybe the last a bit, so it shouldn’t be a surprise to have to face them over chips and horror movies. 

“You’re obsessing,” Gerard states. 

“Um.” 

“About us and it makes us feel like freaks,” Gerard continues. 

“And we don’t like it much, not from you. We thought we’re friends, Frank,” Mikey cuts in. 

“You’re having threesomes.”

“And you don’t?” 

“I didn’t fuck a person with my brother on the other side of the bed,” Frank answers and knows as soon as he says it that it was a really fucked up thing to say. He’s just so fucking frustrated with this and has no idea how to breach the subject, because you don’t ask your band mates, who are brothers, that you want them to share you.  
Gerard bites his lip and doesn’t look up from his clenched hands. “I’m sorry, I-“ 

“Yeah, we get it,” Mikey say, his voice cold. 

“No, I don’t think you do,” Frank answers, putting the bag of chips aside carefully so he has more time to think this whole thing through. Not that it will do him any good. “I am obsessing about you being together, sharing. Sharing Pete for god’s sake and other people and how it would be. How it would be to feel that, to listen to the differences in your hitched breaths, to-“

“Oh god, shut up!” Gerard says, looking at him. His lips are shiny and bitten and Frank wants to taste them, wants to compare them to Mikey’s. 

“You want us,” Mikey whispers. 

“Yeah.”

“No one’s ever wanted us,” Mikey answers. 

“What?” Frank asks. 

“He means that people usually want only one of us first, but no one ever wanted us together.” 

“I couldn’t decide for the life of me,” Frank answers honestly. 

\---  
“Are there things you don’t do?” Frank asks between biting Gerard’s neck and trading kisses with Mikey. 

“There are things we haven’t done,” Mikey answers and Gerard moans as Mikey’s hand slides over his stomach and curves around his hip. 

“Like what?” Frank wants to know. Because ‘haven’t done’ isn’t the same as not doing something. 

“Shut up.” 

“What now you’re being shy?” Frank answers, grinning into Gerard’s skin. 

“Funnily enough he isn’t much of a talker in bed,” Mikey says, kissing Gerard’s neck, just over the bite-marks Frank left there. “But he makes the most beautiful noises when someone sucks him off.” 

Frank recognises a hint when it’s dancing naked in front of him. And this one is shiny and sparkling on top. “Is that so?” 

“Find out for yourself,” Mikey answers, grabbing Frank by his hair and pushing him down Gerard’s torso. 

This isn’t how Frank pictured this, but he isn’t going to complain. It makes sense that Mikey takes things in hands when they aren’t in public. Frank knows that sometimes you just need someone to take care of you.  
Gerard does make the most amazing noises when he gets his dick sucked. Breathy little moans and pants, nearly words and, when he’s about to come, a whisper-hissed ‘Mikey’ while he buries his head into his brother’s shoulder. Gerard’s mouth leaves a wet spot on Mikey’s skin that Frank wants to taste. 

\---  
Mikey’s grip on Frank’s shoulders is really freaking hard for such a thin guy. He’s fucking himself on Frank’s cock and Frank thinks it’s a bit unfair that Gerard gets to lick all of Mikey’s moans out of his mouth, but it’s so fucking hot to watch that he’s not going to complain now, maybe later. 

\---  
“So,” Gerard starts, takes a deep drag of his cigarette and hands it over to his brother, that fucker, before he continues, “Curiosity satisfied?” 

“Don’t get all defensive on my ass now, Gee. You know it wasn’t about that.” 

“Not only,” Mikey states. 

“I’ve wanted in your pants since I was living with Mikey, it just didn’t seem like a good idea at the time and with you being brothers and me having a girlfriend.” He shrugs, what else is there to say anyway? “Hand over the smoke, Mikey.” 

Mikey does, he looks at Frank long and hard and then nods like he made up his mind; maybe he made up their minds. Frank is sure he’ll never fully understand the Ways, but he hopes he’ll get a lot of opportunities to try from now on. 

~end~


End file.
